The Confederacy of Imperium States
The Confederacy of Independent Imperiums is a confederacy formed with the combined idealistic s of, NATO,CIN and LMU. These 3 federations met and discussed ways in order to expand and be recognized by the global community. The CIS's Motto is Peace, Prosperity, And Justice. The common wealth and protection of the federation as a whole is what we strive for, and pushing for superior economic prosperity. The Confederacy is separated into 3 different branches... The CIS Command: This branch is the federations central power. Being chaired by Stuart Taylor of Etruria this department represents the Confederacies financial, militarily, political power, and also acts as the beacon point to voice concerns, ideas, and the handling of foreign affairs. CIS West: This branch headed by Tanis of Cuban Freedom is based on the continents of Lynx Minor, Antilla Major, Auriga Bella, Hercula Major and Pavoa Major. CIS East: CIS East is headed by Co-Founder El Cruz of Taz, this federation branch is based on the continents of Virginia Bell, Lacerta,Centura Donna, Draca Mix and Eridana History In 2283, three federations came together to form the now glorious Confederacy of Imperium States. The leaders of those federations, El Cruz, Stuart Taylor and Loki of Azure had a vision that a federation could be built with active, paid members - and be successful at the same time. Now, the 3rd largest LU federation with over 70 member nations, an army in excess of 60 million, and thriving economies - those initial ambitions have indeed been realised. Loki of Azure was the first leader of the federation, helping to build our forces and put into place several changes that shaped the fed to what it is today. In the early 2300's, Loki left the game due to personal circumstances to be replaced by Stuart Taylor as overall federation leader, previously Chairman of CIS West. Stuart Taylor has continued with the work that Loki started, building CIS into a larger, more substantial federation than before. A massive recruitment drive means that a record number of new initiates are joining on a daily basis, bolstering our ranks even further. He has more plans to keep The Confederacy of Imperium States at the top of the pecking order, and these will be revealed over time. Having built a training programme, and starting 'The Aid Team', he now plans to consolidate the position of the federation on LU. El Cruz is the leader of CIS East. He has been a staunch federation member since its beginning, helping both militarily and financially. There are high hopes for him, and he is stated as being the natural successor to Stuart Taylor. Tanis is a reletively new member to the federation, but was quickly promoted to Chairman of CIS West upon the promotion of its former leader, Stuart Taylor. Having led a federation on White Giant, it is hoped that he can achieve the same success here on LU as he did there. In 2359, CIS merged with Valde Subsidium to create the worlds largest super federation. Foreign Policies As far as foreign relations go, we have tried to stay neutral in every major war there has been. It's not that we can't defend ourselves, it's just that fighting someone elses battle does not appeal to us. It only when we are directly threatenend that we will take action. The Philadelphian Liberation Station and her empire launched sneak attacks against a members installations, so we took swift action to disable 8 countries from that terrorist states empire. Each invasion lasted a matter of minutes King Hezekiah is the latest president to make a move on CIS. Declaring our leader, Stuart Taylor a terrorist. Stuart leads an empire of nine countries, with an army of 21 million men. His economy is strong and he does his best to support new players to the game. Does he really sound like a terrorist to you? NLUO (New Little Upsilon Order) is a terrorist organisation, one that even if other presidents and federation leaders don't recognise, CIS will stamp out. We will not tolerate terrorists under any circumstances, nor will we negotiate with them. The Confederacy of Imperium States is also working towards the goal of being an international mediator. We will more than happily speak with warring nations to try and reach a peaceful resolution. If you are interested in this, please message Etruria now. The conditions of this service are that there is a multilatteral ceasefire at the time of discussion. Recruitment The Confederacy of Imperium States is one of LU's fastest growing federations with over 70 member nations spread across three branches; CIS Command, CIS West and CIS East and with combined armed forces of around 60 million. CIS was formed in 2283 when presidents El Cruz, Loki of Azure and Stuart Taylor brought together their separate federations under one banner. Loki left the game in the early 2300's and Stuart Taylor replaced him as federation leader, with Tanis being promoted to Chairman of CIS West. El Cruz is currently the leader of CIS East. We have a full training programme in place to help the newer players amongst us, and even the veterans can learn a thing or two! All experienced players are encouraged to participate in the training of others, and can be rewarded for demonstrating this. Having a clear command structure helps any federation in the event of a war. We are no different. Since taking leadership of CIS, Stuart Taylor has established a full ranking and medals system as a way to encourage activity and federation well being. To join CIS, please apply to Stuart Taylor at Etruria, El Cruz at Taz (Eastern countries), or Tanis at Cuban democracy (Western Countries). They will be able to answer any queries you may have. Please be aware though that we only accept players who are fully paid game members and that everyone in the federation must be active at least 3-4 times per week. See also Category:Federations Category:Little Upsilon